


Fever Pitch

by ilija



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/pseuds/ilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small collection of NSFW writing prompt responses cross-posted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Height of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: "I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

"It’s way too early for this."

Better late than never Aoba decided to finally voice his concern, after Noiz had surprised him in the kitchen by pressing against Aoba’s back and delving his tongue into Aoba’s ear, causing Aoba to spill a good tablespoon of flour on the counter and his apron. Now Aoba found himself being pawed at by Noiz’s long fingers, nails scraping against his stomach as they maneuvered his shirt up up up his torso and bent him over the counter.

Well, attempted to bend him over the counter. Aoba twisted around in Noiz’s arms to face him better and placed his hands on Noiz’s wrists. “Wh— hey! Did you clean your ears this morning? Noiz, you have to get going soon, there’s no—”

"There’s plenty of time," Noiz rumbled against the hollow of Aoba’s collarbone, following the shiver running down Aoba’s spine with his palms. "We don’t even have to leave the kitchen."

"Oh," Aoba breathed as Noiz scraped his teeth against the sharp corner of Aoba’s jaw. "B-but where do you think we’re gonna do that, in here? There’s practically no standing room." His eyes darted around to give a quick survey at the small corridor. Not on the counter, nor over the sink full of dishes from last night, but Noiz seemed to have an idea already in mind as he tugged fruitlessly at Aoba’s jeans.

"We can do it on the floor, come on, these just— fuck, Aoba," Noiz grunted, impatient fingers groping at Aoba’s hips and pulling him down to the tile, jerking Aoba’s loosened apron up to his chest as Aoba situated himself against the refrigerator, weak at the knees and steadily becoming hazy from the burning growing in his lower body and feeling positively crowded by Noiz.

Aoba’s breathing grew ragged as Noiz tweaked one of his nipples with one hand and jerked Aoba’s and his own pants down to their respective thighs with the other. The cool metal of the refrigerator only served to add stimulation to his overheated skin, goosebumps crawling up the flesh of his arms and legs as Noiz spit into his hand and began to steadily jerk off Aoba, the hardening flesh growing thicker and warmer under his touch.

Noiz leaned in to drag his tongue against Aoba’s lips, bitten between the ridges of white teeth but released once the slick warmth touched them, and soon they found themselves entangled within each other. Tongues met and slid against teeth and lips, Aoba’s arms wove themselves around Noiz’s torso and shoulders, and Noiz’s hand groped at the soft flesh of Aoba’s ass. One finger managed its way between the cheeks and pressed against Aoba’s entrance, resulting in a shudder and a small moan.

"Ah, Noiz," Aoba said breathlessly, pulling away and wiping the saliva off his chin with the back of his arm. "Do we have any lube, did you— please—" Aoba patted at Noiz’s jacket and shirt as he mumbled half-coherent thoughts, all the while Noiz reached into the pocket of his wrinkled pants and pulled out the small tube.

"Couldn’t stop thinking of you like this," Noiz murmured after he doused his fingertips in the slick substance and slid one inside Aoba, drawing a moan out of him for the entire push inward, "underneath me. It’s like, all my nerves are sparking, or something, because you’re already so—" Noiz swiveled his wrist a couple of times, marveling at how quickly Aoba was accustoming to the intrusion already, and pressed his middle finger alongside the first, going knuckle-deep on the first try, "you’re already opening up so well."

With trembling hands, Aoba slid his palms under his thighs and the backs of his knees, pulling them up and to his chest, practically folding himself in half under Noiz’s gaze and he slid down until his back was flat on the ground. As he lifted his hips, Noiz’s knuckles brushed against his prostate and his body jerked, muscles clenching around Noiz’s fingers and toes curling inside his socks. Noiz drank all of Aoba in, making sure to brush against Aoba’s prostate and sending sparks up his spine and pulling moans from his mouth, speeding up his pace and making Aoba’s cock and body jerk underneath his ministrations.

Noiz was starting to positively ache for Aoba now, between his dick begging for attention and Aoba whispering, “ _Tiefer, tiefer_ ,” under his breath, which was absolutely not helping in the slightest, so with a couple of final pointed twitches of his fingers inside Aoba he pulled his hand away to grip Aoba by the back of one thigh, white-knuckled, and pushed his hips even further upward, folding him even more and exposing his twitching, slick entrance. As a final precaution Noiz messily squeezed more lube onto his hand and slicked up his cock, groaning lowly at the contact, gripping the base and rubbing the tip against Aoba’s entrance in a tease before pressing forward, the tip and its piercing breaching the clenching muscles shallowly in short thrusts, moving deeper with every forward roll of Noiz’s hips.

Aoba’s head was thrown back, hair splayed in a sharp contract against the tile, and his body shuddered as Noiz slid more and more inside his ass until he reached home, balls deep and leaning over Aoba. Aoba’s hands clenched tighter underneath his knees, fingernails leaving flaring red crescent marks in the pale skin, and his voice cracked from both need and a tinge of embarrassment.

"Noiz, you— just started— so good, you’re so good—"

As Noiz pulled out slowly, making sure Aoba felt every single one of the piercing on his shaft on the slide back, he began to thrust in earnest, the skin of his stomach and hips making contact with Aoba’s ass as he thrust all the way in, gritting his teeth against his shaky breath and the overwhelming arousal heating his entire body.

"I can’t believe how Godjesusfucking hot you look like this, Aoba, all tucked up and taking my cock so well." After a particularly well-aimed couple of thrusts, resulting in Aoba shuddering and crying out, Noiz reached down with his free hand to brush away the strands of Aoba’s hair that had fallen into his eyes and crooned in a low murmur, "Just you wait, by the time we’re done here— ah, you’re not gonna be able to walk for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow, sound good?"

Upon registering Aoba’s slow nod, Noiz took hold of Aoba’s chin in his fingers and turned it sharply so that he was facing Noiz with no other choice but to keep eye contact as Noiz amped the intensity of his movements, keeping his promise to the extent he outlined. So of course, Aoba couldn't really be too surprised when he found himself needing to grasp the counters for extra support on the trip back up to full height afterward.

But that didn't necessarily mean he had to enjoy Noiz’s self-congratulatory smirk every time he winced upon sitting down, either.


	2. Viewpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "We should try adding a third person."

It was past eleven at night by the time Noiz got home and dumped his books onto the kitchen floor, tired and uncaring, and rattled Aoba out of his sleeping form on the couch.

”Ah, didn’t hear you come in,” Aoba greeted groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and leaning into the kiss Noiz pressed against his forehead.

"Yeah, kinda messed that up whenever I threw my bag down." Noiz lowered himself onto the couch and placed Aoba’s outstretched legs on his lap. Aoba situated himself more comfortably, stretched, and asked Noiz with a light tone of apprehension in his words how his day had gone.

As expected, Noiz’s eyes darkened in irritation. Aoba bit on his lower lip in nervous wait as Noiz fiddled with one of Aoba’s feet and replied, voice prickly, “Nothing to report. Same old.”

"Noiz, don’t give me that," Aoba tried to coax the other into talking. "I’m not in school or anything, or in any groups like you are, but I can at least listen. I do have ears, and eyes too, so I can see that something’s wrong." He was beginning to get tired of the tense air that hovered over Noiz each time he returned home from university, worried about the scuffs in the knees of Noiz’s pants and soles from the amount of times he ran or fell against the pavement, and sick of trying to filter out the fake news on the paper stands and television from the bits of information he could pull out of Noiz.

But what Aoba was truly worried about most was one day, Noiz wouldn’t come home, and there would be no explanation for that as well.

Noiz gripped Aoba’s ankle and heaved a sigh. “That’s exactly it, Aoba. The same old. That means nothing is getting done. It’s why I’m coming home so late and you’re going to work so early, nobody’s doing anything and I’ve gotta be one of the ones to start it all up.” Noiz threw up his hands. “I’m pissed off. Time is fucking useless because there’s not enough of it!”

Aoba fiddled with the ends of his sleeves as Noiz ranted across the ‘spectrum of bullshit’ as he once called it, listening and understanding to the best of his abilities. Once he finished, Aoba sat up and took hold of Noiz’s face, turning it to face him, and pressed his lips against the corner of Noiz’s mouth.

"Let me get you some water, okay?"

Aoba released his hold on Noiz’s chin and padded over to the kitchen sink, filling up a glass before returning back to Noiz’s side. If Aoba were more cynical, he’d make a comment about how he wouldn’t be surprised if steam flowed from Noiz’s ears while he drank, the excess heat finally leaving his hot head. But instead he takes Noiz’s hand and traces the thin skin stretching between his thumb and forefinger, nail catching slightly on the pockmarks where silver studs were once embedded.

"I’m just, I guess I’m just getting more and more pissed off that I can’t seem to fully escape my parents no matter how much I work on all this," Noiz began again, his tone less rough, more calm, "I ran away from my home city, my home state, but no matter what it’s like their legacy is written on my face." Noiz shrugged. "I know you probably don’t understand too well, but it makes me mad… pisses me off, having that hanging over your head."

Aoba nodded in response. “You’re right, I don’t really understand a lot of things that are happening. I mean, I hear my coworkers talk about it in the stockroom a little bit here and there, but I never participate because, well, I don’t think it’s really my place.” Aoba then smiled wryly and averted his eyes to where he was toeing the carpet. “If anything, I feel kind of useless to you in that respect.” He then rose his gaze to look at Noiz. “So that’s what I was thinking, you know. Maybe we should try bringing in a third person? Here, in the apartment I mean, one of the people in your organizations even. I’ve heard they do it plenty in America. I’m always at work it could help foot the bill, and you could get more stuff done here as w—”

Poor Aoba, he was so engrossed in his thought without any foresight that he didn’t notice Noiz’s eyes steadily widening with every word Aoba spoke and the angry burn that spread across his cheeks until he slammed the half-full glass onto the side table and splashed water all over the wood. Aoba promptly shut his mouth and froze, stock-still.

"Shut up." Noiz said, spat, "Shut up, you don’t get it at all, do you?"

"Wha— Noiz, are you, hey—" Aoba raised his arms in a placating gesture as Noiz whipped around, eyes wild, and grabbed Aoba’s upper arms, shoving him into the couch cushions.

"You don’t understand, Aoba, all this shit— I don’t need any more. We don’t need any more. There are already people crammed up against my back and arms in the hallways, on the streets, there are too many of us," Noiz seethed from between the spaces of his teeth, but to Aoba’s curiosity there was no malice laced toward Aoba himself, but directed elsewhere, to the invisible forces that compelled Noiz to fight and kick and yell against what angered him, that forced him to stay out until eleven on a school night.

The physicality was merely a point being driven home.

Because of that realization, the minute tremors rolling across his body ceased, and Aoba stared into Noiz’s eyes, a swirling sea of innumerable thoughts, as he continued on. “I don’t want a third person. I don’t want a fourth, or a hundredth or a thousandth. I want to be done with this, I thought I was done whenever I came back to Japan so I could pick you up and bring you here, but here we are—” Noiz’s knuckles bled white from the pressure with which he was gripping Aoba’s arms, “I don’t want you involved in this, that’s why I’m working so hard: if I do enough, it’ll be over quicker, and then it’ll be just me and you.”

Noiz lowered his head to bury his forehead in the soft dip between Aoba’s neck and shoulder, his grip loosening to curl his fingers in the soft material of Aoba’s sweater. “This is all so short-term, school and my parents, but you— that’s all I need. So long as I have you, that’s what matters. You’re not useless, Aoba. I was keeping it away from you, and that way I could come home and it’s just us.”

Aoba, stunned, could only continue looking into Noiz’s eyes, raw and tender like the edges of a fresh sore, and lifted one hand to touch the slope of Noiz’s jaw, fingertips fluttering. Noiz’s honesty hurt, the power of his strength both physical and spoken unrecognized by him, but it made Aoba’s heart ache with a fullness that Noiz would go to an extent, to protect Aoba from what he perceived as ‘bad’ in this world in this life they had crafted together.

"Noiz," Aoba breathed, "you— it’s fine. I had no idea, and I thought you were just keeping things from me." Aoba wove his fingers into the messy strands at the back of Noiz’s head and drew him closer. "But I think… the picture is a lot more clear now.

"You’re gaining so much more understanding of the world around us like I told you to do, and I’m glad, but also sad, because now that our world has events like this, reaching such magnitude…" Aoba trailed off, grasping for the right words. "—well, we’ve made it this far, so I’m sure we’ll be able to make it through in our own way somehow."

Noiz lifted his head and Aoba gave him a soft smile, to which Noiz breathed out a long, heavy sigh and placed his hand over Aoba’s which still rested alongside his jaw. “You could’ve finished that in a much cooler way you know,” Noiz said, much to Aoba’s chagrin and he scrunched up his mouth under Noiz’s kiss, “but you’re not wrong. Getting too caught up in what hasn’t happened yet, what we don’t know, when we have what’s in front of us—that’s most important right now.”

And Aoba doesn’t want to do anything but kiss him back.

Later, during the midpoint of the moon’s slow ascent to the horizon, Noiz fucked Aoba slow, tucked and spooning each other against the bunched covers, on their sides and their heels scrabbled for purchase against the sheets as Noiz fucked deep into Aoba. The pressure was overwhelming, from Noiz bearing down against Aoba’s back to Aoba whispering nonsense against the damp cloth of the pillowcase.

"Oh, please— please, Noiz," Aoba whisper-moaned as Noiz’s arm tightened around his torso, the other grasping Aoba’s dick and jerking it in fluid stuttering motions, and Noiz grunted against the slope of Aoba’s neck.

"Loosen up a bit, it’s gonna be too much for me too…" Noiz murmured, spitting out blue strands of hair as he picked up the pace. No mind paid to the muted groan of the bedsprings, Aoba planted one foot flat on the mattress for balance and thrust his hips back to take all of Noiz’s cock, eliciting a low groan from Noiz’s throat and making him speed up the pace of the hand wrapped around Aoba’s cock.

"It’s already too much, I can’t," Aoba panted and clutched desperately onto Noiz’s hands, "I wanna cum, Noiz," and with that, with the pleas that poured from Aoba’s lips Noiz turned them both over, managing to not pull his dick in the flurry of limbs out by some miracle, and finally, finally began to fuck Aoba in earnest, practically grinding against his prostate and he shoved his fingers between Aoba’s open and drooling lips to muffle his sounds.

"That’s fine, we can— we can cum together, wanna look at you," Noiz tugged Aoba’s head to face him as best as he could and pulled Aoba’s hips flush against the skin of his lower stomach as he picked up the pace.

Aoba’s eyes searched Noiz’s face in a lust-fueled gaze, panting ragged and moans increasing in frequency every time Noiz would murmur look at me, look at me, but what unwound Aoba wasn’t Noiz’s words, or his pointed thrusts, but instead was the look he was given as Aoba murmured almost without sound against Noiz’s palm, “I’m only for you, Noiz.”

As Noiz groaned into the damp skin of Aoba’s shoulder and released inside, hips stuttering against Aoba’s limp form, he petted almost frantically at Aoba’s hair, sides, desperate for contact until Aoba threaded his fingers in the spaces between Noiz’s and gripped them, wound them around himself until their skin, tacky with sweat, made flush contact. When the rate of their breathing slowed, Aoba turned his head and looked at Noiz’s sated expression.

"You know, it doesn’t matter if Berlin falls apart in the end or not. I’ll be here for you." Aoba squeezed Noiz’s hand and Noiz kissed the back of his head in response.

"I know. I’m not worried about Berlin though; a building can be rebuilt, so can a city. But I don’t think anything could ever replicate… what we have," Noiz lifted his head to look at Aoba. "So that’s why I like it like this. Just the two of us together and the rest of the world."

Aoba worried every time Noiz came home late with scraped knees and hands and was thankful every time he woke up to the early morning summer sun lighting up their bedroom with their two figures together in bed, but throughout the downs and ups and averages he thought, it’s bliss, a normalcy he couldn’t attain by any other means except for looking at Noiz’s face and seeing himself reflected in Noiz’s eyes and knowing: it’s the two of them, together being the most important descriptor, with the rest of the world surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give this some context, this takes place during the student protests in Germany against the government, namely taking place in universities, and at some points culminating in violence. I'm hoping to one day incorporate this theme in a future work but somehow I felt it fitting for this prompt.


	3. Public Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "You belong to me."

This was exactly why Aoba didn’t do late nights out.

Nonetheless, before coming with Noiz to the bar Aoba had thought it would’ve been a regular night at the bar, with a little added excitement in the air due to the football game on television. Aoba opted to stay away from the alcohol, knowing full well his tolerance was zero to negative especially with German beer… and honestly, he just wanted to enjoy his winding down work week.

So much for that.

Aoba’s hair had prickled on end in tense nervousness and intrigue during the match overtime, and certainly he wasn’t the only one, so whenever Germany had finally landed the winning goal it was like a power line had fell and zapped the entire establishment. He found himself being knocked by elbows, chests, with a sea of cheering engulfing him, and in the midst of the excitement he found himself clinging to Noiz’s arms and cheerfully chanting in his clunky accent.

It was afterward that this entire thing had ramped up, and Aoba contributed it to his lack of cultural reading. He had gotten used to the quasi-European way that people were generally more open and less cognizant of his own need for more space, but sometimes he just really missed the line, which was how he would up with a fellow patron practically right under his nose, telling him how _great_ it was to see someone not from around here show such _enthusiasm_ about football, and he _really_ wouldn’t mind if Aoba accompanied him for a smoke outside for a bit—

Despite Aoba’s frantic one-handed waving off the patron’s lame one liners and beer breath, it really was to no avail until he felt the hair bristle on the back of his neck, this time for a reason far from excitement.

Noiz had appeared just as swiftly as he’d disappeared, having taken a phone call from a foreign associate, but his cool business-like demeanor was traded in for the sharp, angry glint in his eyes, the rough grip Noiz had on Aoba’s hip, and the more vulgar way of speaking aimed toward the other tipsy fellow.

Noiz probably would have gotten in a few punches had Aoba not frantically coaxed Noiz away from the situation, tugging at the tail of his coat and pulling him away from the other guy (Noiz did manage to yell a good loud “ _arschgefickte Drecksau_!” before being pulled out, much to Aoba’s horror) and into the bathroom, where hopefully he could console Noiz before they even remotely got into the car. Aoba wasn’t really looking forward to a prospect of a wrecked car in the first place.

But he didn’t expect this prospect in his future either, Aoba thought to himself as he franctically pressed his palms against the slick surface of the bathroom mirror, bent over the sink with Noiz at his back and his fingers gripping tight and pushing down on Aoba’s ponytail. The way Noiz had moved once Aoba had locked the restroom door and turned to face him was frantic, like someone had flipped his switch from maybe a four to eleven. His hands had grabbed at Aoba’s jacket, jerking it down and off his arms and breathing against the increasing pulse in Aoba’s neck before pressing the flat of his tongue against the fluttering skin.

"Fuck, Noiz, uh— slow down, I can’t—" Aoba sputtered under his breath, trying his best not to signal any passerbys walking by the door that he was currently folded over the bathroom sink getting fucked six ways to Saturday by Noiz (even though he had locked the door, one could never be too sure). In response, Noiz wound the full length of Aoba’s ponytail around his hand and pulled to the side, making Aoba face him over his shoulder.

Noiz positively reveled in the flushing painting Aoba’s cheeks and the haze coating his eyes. Scanning over Aoba’s body from the dress shirt hiked up to his armpits to the slacks puddled around his shoes, Noiz drew in a sharp breath and gave a particularly sharp thrust, pushing a groan out of Aoba, before bending his knees more to give him better access and picked up the pace, entranced by the way the skin of Aoba’s ass rippled every time he would thrust in all the way to the base.

"Can’t? Can’t what, Aoba?" Noiz leaned down to press his lips against the shell of Aoba’s reddened ear, feeling the replying shudder crawling up Aoba’s torso and followed suit with the hand not currently grasping Aoba’s hair. "Can’t take it? Can’t keep your voice down? It’s okay, nobody else is here."

"That’s— you perverted—" Aoba choked out and bit down on his lower lip. One of his hands pulled away from its supporting position against the mirror to pull his tie out of the damp sink basin, and once the fabric fell to hang down under his neck Noiz grabbed that hand and pulled back, locking Aoba’s arm straight against his side and pulling him back flush against Noiz, his ass swallowing Noiz’s cock whole. A thin line of drool fell from Aoba’s gasping lips as Noiz swiveled his hips and Aoba felt like he could positively choke on the sensation.

Nothing coherent fell from Aoba’s mouth as Noiz continued his close contact thrusting and tightened his grip around Aoba’s wrist. “Ah, I’m so deep inside of you,” Noiz breathed in half awe, half lust. “It’s like you’re sucking in all of me, I’m making you mine,” Noiz slid his other hand from Aoba’s hair, down across his hunched shoulders, shaking arm, all the way to the hand pressed flat against the mirror where he interlaced their fingers together as best as he could. “Aoba, can you look in the mirror for me?” At Aoba’s negating head shake, Noiz leaned down to drag his tongue across the soft line of hair trailing behind Aoba’s hair and lowered his voice. “Aoba, look in the mirror.”

Slowly, steadily Aoba lifted his chin, taking in the sight of his muddled fringe hanging down and across his slick brow, the damp streaks his palms had left across the reflective surface, and more importantly Noiz standing behind him, bent over and shooting Aoba an open, raw glance, void of everything but hunger and desire. The mirror shook with every push of Noiz’s cock inside of Aoba, and Aoba curled his fingers under Noiz’s and groaned at the image presented to him.

"Look at that, just me and you," Noiz murmured against the crown of Aoba’s head, meeting his eyes in the mirror, "nobody else, not Koujaku, not our coworkers, not some dick in the bar, because you’re _mine_ ,” Noiz rumbled lowly, voice dripping a tone of possessiveness that made Aoba’s toes curl inside his loafers, “you belong to me.”

At the same moment a surge of affection welled up inside Aoba’s chest, he also felt Noiz grab ahold of his hips and send several thrusts angled near perfectly inside Aoba, the piercings on the underside of his cock sliding over his prostate. The intense sensations pulled Aoba in both directions; he wanted to grab Noiz’s face and kiss him and promise him he belonged to him and only him, but at the same time he wanted to clench around Noiz and have him grab Aoba by the shoulders and hold him in place as he came deep inside Aoba.

As a compromise between the two feelings, Aoba slid one hand to grab at Noiz’s hand grasping his hip and the other to wrap loosely around his dick and stroke, tingling sparks jumping up his spine and he amplified the sensations, closer and closer to release, and with his mind clear of every worry but Noiz inside and claiming him, Aoba really didn’t think until afterward about what they had left behind for the poor janitor of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What fun little things to write, I really enjoyed writing them all! :) Self-beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
